


Star Crossed Lovers

by Karl_Wheezer_Marx



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Wheezer_Marx/pseuds/Karl_Wheezer_Marx
Summary: Quagmire asks Peter over for a secret meeting, when things get saucey
Relationships: Peter Griffin/Glenn Quagmire
Kudos: 5





	Star Crossed Lovers

It was a sunny spring afternoon in Quahog, Rhode Island - the wild tits chirping and dancing about in the wind as a familiar car parks in Quagmire's driveway. It’s Quagmire’s good friend, Peter Griffin. Peter was a portly man of average height, and as he exited his car his man breasts jiggled slightly under his tucked-in white button up.  
“Gee I wondah what Quag-miyah needed me foah. He said it wuz an emergency so I hope he’s awlright…” Peter spoke to himself out loud, seemingly to the camera.  
As he approached the door it swung open, revealing the sweaty anxiety-ridden body of Quagmire.  
“Oh Peter thank god! Come in quickly.” He softly spoke, ushering Peter in.  
As Peter entered Quagmire’s home the homeowner quickly slammed the door behind him.  
“You weren’t followed were you?” He asked in a panic.  
“Nope, we’re in tha clear.” Peter replied.  
“W-what did you tell Lois?? You didn’t tell her anything did you? Did you!?” Quagmire quickly questioned.  
“Relax Quagmiyah, I told such a convincing lie they’ll nevah find out.” Peter reasurred his friend.

[10 minutes prior, in the kitchen of the Griffins]  
“Peetah, where ah yew sneaking awf to?” Lois spoke shrieking like a siren.  
Standing by the door was Peter in a make-shift raccoon costume, literally wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. He made a promise to his friend that he would keep this meeting a secret, so he had to think fast. Without thinking, he quickly blurted out “Uh,,,,definitely NOT to hayv a sexual affai-ah wif my good friend quag-miyah…”  
“Okay, well just be shore to be home before suppah-time” replied Lois, disinterested.

[Back to the present, inside Quagmire’s house]  
“Okay, if you say so Peter…” Quagmire sighed.  
“So, are we gunna do this or wut?” Peter said as he began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his soft, shitty body.  
“Wait wait wait hold on a second...I’m having second thoughts about this...What if I can’t do it? What if I do it so good that I never see you again? I couldn’t live with myself...I just… I don’t know Peter I’m freaking out a little. I’ve had a lot of sex in my day - and I mean a lot. I’ve had almost every kind of sex you can think of just you name it!” Quagmire panicked before he was interrupted by Peter.  
“But have you tried-”  
“Yes.”  
“But what about-”  
“Especially yes! Are you kidding me?”  
“But surely you haven't done-”  
“Listen Peter, can you just let me finish my panic?” Quagmire retorted slightly agitated.  
“Anyways...I’ve had a lot of different sex, but I’ve never done it like...like this!”  
“Hey hey hey, relax pal.” Peter reassured him with a soft, friendly smile.  
“You’ah my frend an I trust yew to do dis okay? You’ah da sex mastah! If anybody can do dis Quagmiyah, it’z yew.”  
“Thanks Peter” he replied as a smile began to form on his face.  
He took a deep breath, then jumped up in the air and exclaimed: “Alright let’s do this!!”  
“Hell yeah now dat’s da Quagmiyah I knoe!” Peter said excitedly.  
“Now let’s get to it buddy”  
The two men enter into a warm and sweaty embrace, as they each reach at and begin to undress each other in a mess of passion - their souls becoming as one. As he looked deep into Peter's beautiful green eyes, he took a deep breath, and began to transform his body into that of a giant serpent. Now the size of a mid-sized sedan, Quagmire unhinged his jaw like a snake and began to consume his friend and lover whole.   
“Oh yes Quagmiyah, ooh fuck dis is so hawt” Peter moaned.  
He continued to moan until his words became muffled in Quagmire's monster gullet. Eventually the sounds stopped as Peter’s shitty fucking body is disolved in the stomach acid of monster-Quagmire. After realizing what he has done, Quagmire returns to his human form and makes a rash decision. He takes out his emergency pistol and fucking kills himself in a violent act of self hatred. His lustfulness had led him down a dark corridor in life and left him an empty shell of who he once was. He had nothing in life, and his “friendship” with Peter was only a facade in a feign attempt to feel something - anything. But ultimately his search for feeling led him to take his own life, and from then on Quagmire was forgotten by the universe and peace was restored to the middle east.


End file.
